federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Orbs of the Prophets
The''' Bajoran Orbs of the Prophets', are somewhat mysterious in that they defy scientific analysis. They are hourglass-shaped and emanate light and a visible field of energy. Each Orb has a unique power or property; some will create visions, others (such as the Orb of Time), can actually transport a person to another time. After an Orb encounter, individuals may experience later visions known as orb shadows. Although medical science explains these residual hallucinations as the result of excess neuropeptides in the brain, Bajorans believe that Orb shadows only result when individuals ignore what their Orb experience had told them. The first four of the nine original Orbs are named in ''Deep Space Nine. The fifth, the Orb of Memory, is featured but not directly named. The tenth Orb, the Orb of the Emissary, is also named. The remaining Orbs (6-9) are identified in various Star Trek novels. Bajorans believe the devices were sent by the Prophets to communicate with the Bajoran people. As gifts from their gods, these orbs are highly prized, kept in ornate jewelled cases and conventionally guarded by force fields. Nine such orbs, at least five of which were found in the Denoris Belt, were recovered by the Bajoran people during their long history. Of these nine, many were stolen or desecrated by the Cardassians during the Cardassian Occupation, and at least one is known to have fractured. A tenth Orb, the Orb of the Emissary, was discovered by Captain Benjamin Sisko on the planet Tyree. This Orb was (presumably) hidden there by his mother, Sarah Sisko, who was acting under the influence of the Prophets. The Bajoran Orbs are: #The Orb of Time #The Orb of Wisdom #The Orb of Prophecy and Change #The Orb of Contemplation #The Orb of Memory #The Orb of Destiny #The Orb of Truth #The Orb of Souls #The Orb of Unity #The Orb of the Emissary In the course of ST_Deep_Space_9 an 11th orb was added to acknowledge the Prophets connection to that of the Hebitian Religion known as The Orb of Khu'laa, which was discovered by Yintar Ioan, Varis Ikyra and Ches'sarro Sasha in 2386 on the planet of Beta Five. In the books the Orbs of Destiny, Souls, Truth and Unity were returned to the Bajoran people by a joint effort between the Cardassian Oralian Way (a religious movement) and Vedek Yevir Linjarin. All nine orbs were later moved to Ashalla, the capital city on Bajor - The Oralian Way is the Hebitian following. In Future Plots, by 2404 all ten orbs have been found with the exceptions of The Orb of Memory, The Orb of Souls and The Orb of Unity which were later found by Benjamin Wolfe and Karyn Wolfe. Also, the Orb of Khu'laa was never found and is not known to exist. Finding the orbs was partially enabled by the paintings of Vedek Lian. In December 2392, Karyn and Benjamin found the Orb of Unity under the waterfall where she would often see a vision of her mother Jadzia. The Orbs of Memory and Souls are still missing in Current Plots. Category:Religion and Positions Category:Non-Character Information